List of Berserk chapters
as published by Hakusensha on December 1, 1990 in Japan.]] The chapters of the Berserk manga are written and illustrated by Kentarō Miura. In Japan, they have been published in Hakusensha's Young Animal since 1989. The plot follows the adventures of Guts, an orphaned mercenary warrior. Since Berserk's premiere, over three hundred chapters have been released in Japan. An anime adaptation, produced by OLM, premiered on Nippon Television on October 7, 1997 and concluded on March 31, 1998. The individual chapters are collected by Hakusensha in a series of tankōbon volumes. The first volume was released on December 1, 1990; as of October 2, 2009, thirty-four volumes have been released. Dark Horse Comics released the first volume on October 22, 2003; as of January 27, 2010, thirty-three volumes have been released. __TOC__ Volume list | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213574-6 | LicensedRelDate = October 22, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-020-5 | ChapterListCol1 = Begin arc: * | ChapterListCol2 = * * | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213575-3 | LicensedRelDate = January 14, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-021-2 | ChapterListCol1 = * | ChapterListCol2 = * | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213576-0 | LicensedRelDate = April 14, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-022-9 | ChapterListCol1 = * * | ChapterListCol2 = * Begin arc: * | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213577-7 | LicensedRelDate = July 14, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-203-2 | ChapterListCol1 = * * * | ChapterListCol2 = * * | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213578-4 | LicensedRelDate = October 13, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-251-3 | ChapterListCol1 = * * * 001. * 002. | ChapterListCol2 = * 003. * 004. * 005. * 006. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213579-1 | LicensedRelDate = January 19, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-252-0 | ChapterListCol1 = * 007. * 008. * 009. * 010. * 011. | ChapterListCol2 = * 012. * 013. * 014. * 015. * 016. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213580-7 | LicensedRelDate = May 11, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-328-2 | ChapterListCol1 = * 017. * 018. * 019. * 020. * 021. | ChapterListCol2 = * 022. * 023. * 024. * 025. * 026. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213690-3 | LicensedRelDate = July 13, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-329-9 | ChapterListCol1 = * 027. * 028. * 029. * 030. * 031. | ChapterListCol2 = * 032. * 033. * 034. * 035. * 036. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213691-0 | LicensedRelDate = October 12, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-330-5 | ChapterListCol1 = * 037. * 038. * 039. * 040. * 041. * 042. | ChapterListCol2 = * 043. * 044. * 045. * 046. * 047. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213692-7 | LicensedRelDate = January 25, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-331-2 | ChapterListCol1 = * 048. * 049. * 050. * 051. * 052. * 053. | ChapterListCol2 = * 054. * 055. * 056. * 057. * 058. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213693-4 | LicensedRelDate = April 12, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-470-8 | ChapterListCol1 = * 059. * 060. * 061. * 062. * 063. * 064. | ChapterListCol2 = * 065. * 066. * 067. * 068. * 069. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213694-1 | LicensedRelDate = July 12, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-484-5 | ChapterListCol1 = * 070. * 071. * 072. * 073. * 074. | ChapterListCol2 = * 075. * 076. * 077. * 078. * 079. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213695-8 | LicensedRelDate = September 27, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-500-2 | ChapterListCol1 = * 080. * 081. * 082. * 084. * 085. * 086. | ChapterListCol2 = * 087. * 088. * 089. * 090. * 091. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213696-5 | LicensedRelDate = December 6, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-501-9 | ChapterListCol1 = * 092. * 093. * 094. Begin arc: : * 095. | ChapterListCol2 = * 096. * 097. * 098. * 099. * Bonus. Berserk Prototype | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213697-2 | LicensedRelDate = January 31, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-577-4 | ChapterListCol1 = * 100. * 101. * 102. * 103. * 104. * 105. | ChapterListCol2 = * 106. * 107. * 108. * 109. * 110. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213698-9 | LicensedRelDate = March 28, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-706-8 | ChapterListCol1 = * 111. * 112. * 113. * 114. * 115. * 116. | ChapterListCol2 = * 117. Begin arc: : * 118. * 119. * 120. * 121. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213699-6 | LicensedRelDate = May 30, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-742-6 | ChapterListCol1 = * 122. * 123. * 124. * 125. Begin arc: : * 126. | ChapterListCol2 = * 127. * 128. * 129. * 130. * 131. * 132. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213716-0 | LicensedRelDate = July 25, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-743-3 | ChapterListCol1 = * 133. * 134. * 135. * 136. * 137. * 138. | ChapterListCol2 = * 139. * 140. * 141. * 142. * 143. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213717-7 | LicensedRelDate = September 26, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-744-0 | ChapterListCol1 = * 144. * 145. * 146. * 147. * 148. * 149. | ChapterListCol2 = * 150. * 151. * 152. * 153. * 154. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213718-4 | LicensedRelDate = November 28, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-745-7 | ChapterListCol1 = * 155. * 156. * 157. * 158. * 159. * 160. | ChapterListCol2 = * 161. * 162. * 163. * 164. * 165. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213719-1 | LicensedRelDate = January 23, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-746-4 | ChapterListCol1 = * 166. * 167. * 168. * 169. * 170. * 171. | ChapterListCol2 = * 172. * 173. * 174. * 175. * 176. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213720-7 | LicensedRelDate = March 26, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-863-8 | ChapterListCol1 = Begin arc: : * 179. * 180. * 181. * 182. * 183. | ChapterListCol2 = * 184. * 185. * 186. * 177. * 178. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213721-4 | LicensedRelDate = May 28, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-864-5 | ChapterListCol1 = * 187. * 188. * 189. * 190. * 191. | ChapterListCol2 = * 192. * 193. * 194. * 195. * 196. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213722-1 | LicensedRelDate = July 23, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-865-2 | ChapterListCol1 = * 197. * 198. * 199. * 200. * 201. | ChapterListCol2 = * 202. * 203. * 204. * 205. * 206. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213723-8 | LicensedRelDate = September 24, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-921-5 | ChapterListCol1 = * 207. * 208. * 209. * 210. * 211. | ChapterListCol2 = * 212. * 213. * 214. * 215. * 216. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213724-5 | LicensedRelDate = November 26, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-922-2 | ChapterListCol1 = * 217. * 218. * 219. * 220. * 221. | ChapterListCol2 = * 222. * 223. * 224. * 225. * 226. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213725-2 | LicensedRelDate = January 28, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-923-9 | ChapterListCol1 = * 227. * 228. * 229. * 230. * 231. * 232. | ChapterListCol2 = * 233. * 234. * 235. Begin arc: : * 236. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213726-9 | LicensedRelDate = March 25, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59582-209-3 | ChapterListCol1 = * 237. * 238. * 239. * 240. * 241. | ChapterListCol2 = * 242. * 243. * 244. * 245. * 246. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213727-6 | LicensedRelDate = May 27, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59582-210-9 | ChapterListCol1 = * 247. * 248. * 249. * 258. * 250. | ChapterListCol2 = * 251. * 252. * 253. * 254. * 255. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-213728-3 | LicensedRelDate = July 29, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59582-211-6 | ChapterListCol1 = * 256. * 257. * 259. * 260. * 261. | ChapterListCol2 = * 262. * 263. * 264. * 265. * 266. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-214431-1 | LicensedRelDate = September 30, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59582-366-3 | ChapterListCol1 = * 267. * 268. * 269. * 270. * 271. | ChapterListCol2 = * 272. * 273. * 274. * 275. * 276. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-214432-8 | LicensedRelDate = November 25, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59582-367-0 | ChapterListCol1 = * 277. * 278. * 279. * 280. * 281. | ChapterListCol2 = * 282. * 283. * 284. * 285. * 286. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-59-214433-5 | LicensedRelDate = January 27, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59582-372-4 | ChapterListCol1 = * 287. * 288. * 289. * 290. * 291. | ChapterListCol2 = * 292. * 293. * 294. * 295. * 296. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-14434-2 | LicensedRelDate = August 25, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59582-532-2 | ChapterListCol1 = * 297. * 298. * 299. * 300. * 301. | ChapterListCol2 = * 302. * 303. * 304. * 305. * 306. | Summary = | LineColor = 50A6C2 }} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format This chapter has yet to be published in a tankōbon volume, and was deliberately left out. *83. was left out of volume 13. No official explanation is given, but as it explains much of the inner working of the universe relatively early in the story, this has been accepted as the reason. These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume, but are expected to be published in the near future. * 307. Begin arc: : * 308. * 309. * 310. * 311. * 312. * 313. * 314. * 315. References ;General * ;Specific External links * * Category:Berserk (manga) Berserk ca:Llista de capítols del manga Berserk uk:Список томів манґи Берсерк